Une ennemie plutôt attirante
by Masefi
Summary: Elle est dans la guilde depuis seulement quelques mois, elle est plutôt forte, belle, et la benjamine des Strauss n'y est pas insensible. Seul bémol: Elle et Mirajane se détestent. Mais, lorsque Lisanna se retrouve un peu pompette suite à une soirée à Fairy Tail, elle hésite beaucoup moins à montrer ses sentiments... quitte à risquer de se mettre sa sœur a dos. First OS; Yuri


Lisanna était assise au bar, perdue dans ses pensées, imperturbable malgré la bagarre générale ayant lieue dans la guilde. Elle avait le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa sœur s'était postée devant elle et la regardait curieusement. Aucun doute que l'entremetteuse de Fairy Tail avait l'intention de savoir à quoi sa petite sœur pouvait pensée - ou plutôt à qui ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien rêveuse Lisanna. Fit Mirajane avec un sourire innocent.

La benjamine des Strauss revint à la réalité et répondit à la mannequin par un sourire.

Elle connaissait assez Mirajane pour savoir que si elle disait quelque chose, la barmaid en profiterait pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et Lisanna n'avait aucune envie d'exposer ses pensées à sa sœur.

A ce moment, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent et la blanche sentit son cœur battre plus vite, ce qui lui indiqua qui venait d'entrer. L'identité fut confirmée par le visage de Mirajane qui se crispa.

.

Lisanna se demandait vraiment comment elle avait fait pour tombée amoureuse - follement amoureuse même - de la pire ennemie de son aînée. C'est vrai qu'Effie était belle, avec ses cheveux brun descendants juste au-dessous des épaules, et la mèche rebelle retombant sur la droite de son visage (gauche vu d'en face),ses yeux améthystes, sa peau pâle. Elle était plus grande que la blanche seulement de deux ou trois centimètres et tout comme Lisanna, n'avait pas des formes aussi généreuses que Lucy, Mirajane ou Erza, mais c'était tout de même suffisant pour que la jeune mage ai des rêves plus que brûlants.

Et oui, c'était bel et bien la pire ennemie de Mirajane, mais pas à la façon de Natsu et Grey, non là c'était vraiment tout sauf de l'amitié. Si Mira apprenait quels étaient les réels sentiments de sa benjamine pour la brune, aucun doute qu'il y aurait un meurtre.

Enfin, Lisanna n'allait pas se plaindre, elle avait de la chance d'être amie avec Effie. Faut dire qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus aimable, - certainement pour ça qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les Raijin - et la plupart de ceux qui essayaient de lui parler se faisaient envoyer chier.

.

Lisanna eue juste le temps de voir sa sœur partir avant d'entendre le tabouret à côté d'elle être tirer. Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire, et croisa le regard violet tout en saluant celle qui monopolisait son esprit.

\- Salut Effie !

\- Salut. La sainte ni touche faisait encore sa fouineuse ?

Elle tourna le visage un instant vers Mirajane avant de revenir vers Lisanna avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oh... Non...  
Dit-elle en repensent au fait que sa grande sœur avait sûrement l'intention de l'interroger sur sa rêverie. Elle posa le regard sur la mage à côté d'elle et rougit en se souvenant de la rêverie en question.

.

.

* * *

.

.

22h. Désormais, ce n'était plus la bagarre qui occupait Fairy Tail, mais une fête. Et la moitié des mages étaient complètement bourrés.

La benjamine du trio au Take Over avait peut être un peut trop consommer, pas assez pour faire n'importe quoi, mais suffisamment pour lui donner du courage par rapport à ce qu'elle voulait faire de ces sentiments. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que ce qui l'empêchait de tout avouer à Effie, c'était la timidité, et la peur d'être rejetée, mais surtout la peur face à la réaction possible de Mirajane.

Lisanna était donc en train de fixer depuis au moins 20 minute la jolie mage, qui elle, était complètement sobre - le fait de ne pas beaucoup aimer l'alcool avait dû aider – et qui regardait les fées avec un air désespéré. Elle devait pensée que la guilde était décidément bel et bien remplie d'abrutis.

La brune due finir par se lasser car la blanche la regarda partir en prenant un air de chien battu.

\- Bah Lis, pourquoi tu fait une tête pareil ? Lui demanda Mira, un peu inquiète.

Lisanna manqua de lui répondre que c'était parce que Effie venait de partir, mais à la place, elle se leva et sortit du bâtiment.

.

Elle vie qu'Effie n'était pas trop loin et se mis à la suivre le plus discrètement possible.  
Elles arrivèrent enfin en bas d'un immeuble que Lisanna n'avait jamais vu, en même temps elle n'avait jamais été chez "l'ennemie" comme dirait Mira.

\- Tu compte me suivre jusqu'à ma porte ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le poteau derrière lequel Lisanna était "cacher"- inutile de préciser que la blanche avait trouver cet objet incroyablement utile a son camouflage, et qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi elle avait été repérée.

Cette dernière sortie de derrière le poteau un peu timidement et n'osa pas s'approcher.

\- C'est bon vient. Elle fit signe à la blanche de la suivre, se que celle-ci fit, soudainement très enthousiaste.

\- T'es bourrée hein ?

\- Non, enfin... Un peu. Dit-elle innocemment.

La brune eue un sourire amusé en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, qui était au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Lisanna regarda donc le salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrée.

.

Ce dernier était séparé de la cuisine par un bar et un grande baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon, qui servait de fenêtre. Côté salon - à droite - se trouvait un canapé, la télé, des étagères... Elle repéra trois porte et Effie lui indiqua qu''ils s'agissait de la chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes. A gauche la cuisine avec la table, et une porte à côté de la baie vitrée (en face de celle de la chambre) qui donnait sur un bureau.

Elle enregistra ces informations et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Rassure-moi, t'a pas vraiment cru que je ne te verrai pas ?

\- Et bien... La blanche hésita.

\- Je vois.

\- En fait, je voulais te parler.  
Elle rougit et détourna le regard avant de le reposer sur la propriétaire des lieux - oui, parce qu'en plus la brune ne payait pas de loyer, de quoi rendre jalouse une certaine constellationniste.  
Effie hocha la tête, et attendit que la Strauss parle.

\- Hm... Voilà... En fait, je sais que Mirajane te déteste et tout ça...  
\- Moui, tu m'apprend rien là.

Lisanna rougit à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'exprimer. Elle n'allait lui balancer un "je t'aime" comme ça.

\- Lis ? Effie s'approcha un peu et Lisanna déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille lui fasse autant d'effet ? La blanche sentit l'organe qui faisait circuler le sang dans son corps s'accélérer en voyant une lueur d'inquiétude s'installer dans les orbes violets.

\- Tout va bien ?

Lisanna acquiesça et se rapprocha de la mage au pouvoir d'intangibilité.

\- Oui, tout va bien… Je suis juste…

Amoureuse de toi pensa-t-elle.

Lisanna réduisit la distance entre elle et Effie jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler à celui de la brune et ferma à demi les yeux. Elle avait maintenant très envie d'embrasser la mage, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ce fut doux, à vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'Effie réponde au baiser, et pourtant, ce fut le cas. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais la blanche pouvait déjà dire que c'était le meilleur baiser auquel elle est eue le droit depuis un moment.

Elles se séparèrent, et Lisanna plongea ses pupilles dans celles de sa presque plus qu'amie.

\- Effie, je t'-

Elle fut coupée par un frôlement de lèvres.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle, moi aussi.

Lisanna cru sur le coup qu'elle avait rêver, mais son cœur se mis à battre un record de vitesse, et elle fut entraîner dans un baiser passionner qui était bien plus réel que tout les rêves qu'elles avait pu faire de cette scène.

Alors elle se laissa entraînée, et tant pis pour Mirajane, ou tout le reste de la guilde, elle aimait Effie, et la seule chose qu'elle demandait, c'était d'être avec elle. Si ils ne l'acceptaient pas, qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

.

Ces pensées furent les dernières cohérentes de la soirée. Soirée dont la jeune Strauss se souviendrait certainement un bon moment.


End file.
